


titik pandang yang sama

by hallucinate (qunnyv19)



Series: jurnal seorang pencinta [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/hallucinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beberapa minggu yang lalu, ceritanya cukup berbeda. — 16</p>
            </blockquote>





	titik pandang yang sama

**16**

* * *

 

_Mataku menemukan bayangmu._

Begitu yang perempuan itu gemakan terus-menerus dalam kepalanya. Sepasang lensa kacamata membantu penglihatannya, dan tidak menghalangi pandangannya untuk orang yang berada di seberang sana. Kedua pasang iris bertemu; mereka bersua di suatu titik yang sama untuk beberapa sekon.

Si pria mengalihkan pandangan. Sang dara menunduk, kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan _dia_. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah tatapan itu hanya khayalannya saja? Sebuah imajinasi dan delusi yang kemungkinan besar keliru? Atau, bayang-bayang kelabu yang diciptakan oleh otaknya sendiri?

Suatu hari, mereka kembali bertemu. Dalam titik yang sama. Pandangan yang tak mencapai satu menit. Sang gadis berkacamata berada di atas balkon, sang pria mendongak dan mendapati tatapan itu begitu intens sampai-sampai mengacaukan sedikit kegiatannya di bawah sana.

Tak pernah ada kata-kata yang terlontarkan di antara mereka. Kecuali, beberapa minggu yang lalu … ketika peristiwa keseluruhannya sungguh berbeda dan _ia_ tak menyangka perasaannya akan berubah.

_“Waduh, bihunnya dikit amat!”_

_“Itu udah banyak, kok, hehehehehe.”_

Cerita yang sangat berbeda, yang mungkin akan dihadirkan lain kali.


End file.
